


Always With You

by YuzuYoKoi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Spring, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Love, Haru Yo Koi, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuYoKoi/pseuds/YuzuYoKoi
Summary: All Yuzu wanted was to be able to take a break from the pressures of life as a celebrated athlete and walk the streets of his beloved Sendai as a normal person again. What he didn't count on was the handsome stranger who offered to take him under his wing and show him around the city that was the same but different - being that it was the Sendai from a parallel dimension.The handsome stranger fell for Yuzu almost immediately, and hoped that the more time they spent together the more Yuzu's feelings for him would grow in return - but how long did they have together? And why was Yuzu so reluctant to talk about his life where he was obviously repressing his feelings and his sexuality?Would they be able to find a Spring of their own in the Winter of Yuzu's painful memories?





	Always With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is very first fic I've ever written, so I apologize that it's not better. 
> 
> I recently did a little research on being gay in Japan, and apparently they've got a long way to go before they're as accepting of LGBTQ people as they should be. This made me wonder if Yuzu would ever be able to come out if he was gay, and if he was, how it would having to repress that affect him?
> 
> So I wrote the story that I wanted to hear, one where there's a parallel dimension that he could go to and escape all the pressure he might be dealing with, one where there was a chance that he could find love.
> 
> I hope you like it. I was too embarrassed to show it to anyone, so you, dear readers, are the first to see it. 
> 
> I'm open to constructive feedback if you have any, and of course it goes without saying that this is a complete work of fiction. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

He looked lost.

The young man walked onto the street and looked around like he was from another planet, staring at the ground, the buildings, the people walking by as if he’d never seen anything like them before. 

He was wasn’t particularly tall, but slender and athletic with a tiny waist. He had black hair with a fringe of bangs that he brushed out of his almond shaped eyes, and perfect skin. 

The people walked by going about their business, ignoring him. But one person definitely noticed him, seeing how lost he looked.

Another young man was sitting at a cafe, people watching while sipping on his matcha tea, and noticed the stranger looking at everything in amazement around him. He had finished work early that day and had decided to sit outside and enjoy the weather a bit before heading home. He looked quite handsome in his suit and oxfords, with his jet-black hair brushed back but still occasionally falling into his eyes. The waitress who had brought him his tea definitely noticed this, although he seemed oblivious to her blushing and smiling at him. 

“It must be his first time in a big city” He thought. Although this wasn’t really a big city, it was bigger than some of the nearby villages. He was wearing expensive looking clothing though, so it was doubtful that he was a farmer or other type of villager. 

Then he noticed the building the young man had walked out of, and instantly understood his confusion. 

He finished his tea as he watched the stranger walk a short way in one direction, stop and put a finger on his cheek while counting something on the fingers of his other hand, then walk back the way he came, looking confused and amazed at the same time. 

The boy at the cafe paid for his tea and got up to leave - fully intending to only walk past the stranger and keep going on his way. But as he got closer, he was mesmerized by how handsome the stranger was, and suddenly found himself walking right up to him.

“Excuse me, you look a bit lost. Is this your first time in Sendai? Or should I say, in THIS Sendai?”

The handsome stranger seemed a bit startled at first and looked around before replying.

“Oh, um, yes. I mean I know Sendai well, but I guess I didn’t realize how different it would be once I got here…” He reached up and tucked his short black hair behind his ear nervously.

The young man from the cafe smiled, trying not to think about how attractive it made the boy look. 

“It can be a bit disorienting, at least that’s what I heard, when you come from the other dimension. I saw you leaving the Interdimensional Travel Corp. building, so I figured that’s what was going on. Travel between the parallel dimensions is still a bit too steep for me to afford I’m afraid, but everyone knows about it of course.” 

He said this with a warm smile, hoping to put the handsome stranger at ease.

“Ah, um, of course. I never really paid much attention to it until recently, so I guess I thought I’d just be able to find my way around like I was able to before…” He looked at the ground and around at the city again, as if trying to orient himself. 

“You know, if you’d like" the other boy said,”I could show you around, so you can see what our Sendai is like. and maybe you can tell me what things are like where you’re from.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you, I’m sure I can find my way around somehow… the subway is just around the corner anyway.” The handsome stranger tried to sound confident even though he was obviously still lost.

“It’s actually down the street in this Sendai, and it’s no inconvenience at all. I don’t have any plans for the rest of the day. Plus, I’m afraid you’d get pretty lost wandering around on your own. I hear there are as many differences as there are similarities between our two dimensions. It can throw people off if they’re not prepared for it.”

The boy from the cafe couldn’t take his eyes off the handsome stranger… even a straight guy would be attracted to him, with his pouty lips, perfect skin, and athletic yet slender figure... and he was anything but straight. The stranger seemed a bit reluctant though, he wasn’t sure if he’d accept his offer. 

“Oh, I’m sorry for being rude and not introducing myself, you can call me Javier, or Habi for short."

“Habi?” The handsome stranger’s shy smile turned into a look of shock, almost as if he’d seen a ghost. “But you’re Japanese like me, how are you called Habi?” 

“Oh, it’s just a nickname. My real name is Hisashi. It's kind of silly really. The first time I ever confessed to someone that I liked them, I went a bit overboard, like a wild romantic Spaniard, so my friends started calling me “Javier” as a joke, then “Habi” for short, and it just stuck.”

“Oh.” The stranger said, and looked away wistfully for a moment, as if remembering something from his past. When he realized what he was doing, he looked back at Habi and said. “My name is Yuzuru, but you can call me Yuzu. I did learn that unlike the Japan I know, this Japan is more like the west, in that you go by first names when meeting someone.”

“Yes, that’s right. There are a few other differences as well, but I’m sure you’ll notice them in time. So, what do you think? Would you like a little tour of the city?”

Habi smiled warmly at Yuzu again, hoping that he accepted. 

Yuzu looked up at Habi and shyly smiled back, “As long as you’re sure it wouldn’t be an inconvenience... I’d really like that, thank you.” 

The smile was dazzling and adorable at the same time and made Habi’s heart skip a beat. He still wasn’t sure what came over him to offer to spend the afternoon with a complete (although very attractive) stranger. But he had a feeling that he wouldn’t come to regret it.

 

* * * * * *

 

They’d spent the afternoon traveling around the city, like tourists, which was so funny to them because they were both born in Sendai, although each from a different parallel dimension. Yuzu remarked about what was different and how things were like, both when he was growing up and when he had recently left. 

They learned about each other’s ages, (Habi was 26 and Yuzu was 24), favorite foods, and even which schools they went to growing up. Habi had secretly hoped it was the same ones, but it turned out that they grew up across town (and across dimensions, he had to keep reminding himself). 

As they explored and talked, Habi was finding himself more and more attracted to Yuzu. He would often giggle adorably if he felt nervous or self-conscious but at the same time had a graceful maturity about himself and sounded like a wise old sage at other times. Along with his sexy figure and handsome face, there wasn’t much Habi could do to keep from being attracted.

However, while passing through a busy marketplace, Habi noticed how Yuzu seemed to stiffen up when they walked past large groups of women, as if he was scared they would mob him or something. But as they walked by and were ignored, he relaxed. 

“So, I take it you don’t like crowds? Or just crowds of women?” Habi asked later when they stopped for Zunda Milkshakes after dinner.

“Hmm?” Yuzu asked, wiping a bit of milkshake from the corner of his mouth. “What do you mean?”

“Back in the market, there was a group of women buying goods related one of the big idols in Japan, they were going nuts over it and you seemed a bit nervous, like they’d come after you or something.” 

“Sorry if I’m being nosy,” He quickly added. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” 

Habi hoped this wouldn’t be too intruding. He had learned that the Japan that Yuzu came from was slightly different culturally from his own Japan, even though they were technically in the same time and era. The two dimensions had just evolved differently, which meant differences such as how they went by first names and were less uptight in general. 

In the other Japan it was said people were less likely to talk about personal feelings, but the more time they spent together, the more Habi wanted to know about the mysterious boy from another world. 

“Oh, that. It’s nothing I have to worry about here thankfully. It’s fine.” 

Habi didn’t respond and just looked at Yuzu questioningly, hoping to draw a bit more out of the handsome boy, and it worked. Since they had spent the day together Yuzu felt a lot more comfortable talking with the older boy.

“It’s just that people treat me different back in my own Japan. I’m not able to walk down the streets, or go to a movie, or sit outside and eat a Zunda milkshake…. or do other things…” Yuzu looked sadly down into his cup, as if the last spoonful of milkshake on the bottom might console him. 

Habi wanted nothing more than to reach over and put an arm around Yuzu and comfort him, but decided against it and let him continue to speak.

“If I go out in public, people, especially women, follow me around and try to take pictures of me. So I’ve mostly turned into a hermit I guess. That’s why I came to this Sendai. I just wanted to be able to spend time in my hometown like a normal person.”

“Wow, I bet that would be frustrating, why do they follow you around like that? Are you a model or something?” Habi asked as he ate another spoonful of his milkshake.

“Oh, no, no! I mean, I sometimes I have to model as part of my contracts but… I’m just well known, that’s all.” 

It was obvious that Yuzu didn’t want to explain further, and Habi hated to see him looking uncomfortable, so he decided to change the topic. 

“So what else is the other Japan like? From what you told me it seems like the food is pretty similar, but a lot of the customs and traditions aren’t. How do people get to know each other and have relationships? I’m guessing you have dating and marriage there too, right?”

Yuzu sat up a little straighter and seemed glad for the change of subject, tucking his hair behind his ear again which Habi was coming to find very endearing. 

“It’s not so different I think. Some Japanese prefer group dates, since we’re so shy compared to the people in the west, and then after an engagement the man and woman get married.”

Habi tilted his head to the side, with a wondering look. “Only men and women can get married? What about two men or two women? Are there no gay or bisexual people in your dimension?” 

Yuzu’s eyes widened “There are, but it’s illegal for them to get married in my Japan. It’s not even accepted to be openly gay unless you’re in America or another western country. What is it like here?”

Habi smiled, happy to finally get to a topic he was wanting to broach since first laying eyes on the handsome boy earlier that day. It had been pretty obvious to anyone who saw him that Yuzu was gay. His mannerisms, the way he spoke, and laughed (an utterly adorable giggle that made Habi’s heart flutter). Even how his face lit up when telling stories of times where he got lifted by (obviously male) friends for group photos - they all told a story. And yet a big part of that story was that he was trying desperately to hide the fact that he was gay. Now Habi had a better idea of why.

“Well, in this dimension we learned early on that being gay or bisexual is completely natural, and normal. Anyone can date or marry anyone they like. There’s no stigma here, everyone is free to be themselves and love who they want.” 

Habi made a point to look into Yuzu’s eyes as he shared the last point. Looking for something that confirmed what he hoped to see, that the beautiful mysterious boy from the other dimension was starting to like him back. 

Yuzu blushed (which make Habi’s heart melt for the thousandth time that day) and looked down. 

“It’s hard to imagine Japan being that way, but… I think it’s great.” he said as he looked back up and into Habi’s eyes, blushing even harder, and having to look back down again. “So, ah, what about, I mean, what do you, um…” Yuzu was playing with his hair again, muttering as he spoke.

Habi hid his smile by eating another spoonful of his milkshake before replying. Yuzu was the most adorable boy he’d ever met and seeing him nervously ask him about this made him even more so.

“Oh, I’ve been gay my whole life. Remember the story about how I got my nickname? It was a boy at the local skating rink. I saw him at school, but we were in different classes. I knew he took skating lessons, so I went to the rink and confessed my love for him. Right on the ice! I could barely keep my balance since I wasn’t a good skater. I was trying not to fall which caused me to lean over and grab his shoulders as I did it. That’s why my friends thought I was acting like a crazy romantic Spaniard, I guess.” 

Yuzu’s eyes were as big as saucers. He leaned in, and grabbed Habi’s arm, causing his heartbeat to accelerate at the younger boy’s touch. It was the first time he’d purposely touched him all day. He had been so reserved and careful until now. Could this mean he was ready to share the unspoken feelings that had been torturing Habi all day?

“The Ice Rink!!” Yuzu exclaimed “How could I have forgotten about it?”

Habi was taken aback. “Wait, what? What about it?”

“I want to go! I have to see it, I can’t believe I forgot about it.” His face lit up in a huge smile, and he squeezed Habi’s arm again leaning in further. 

Habi smiled back dazzled again by Yuzu’s beautiful expression. Gently, so as not to startle him, he put his hand over Yuzu’s before replying. 

“It’s closed for the day Yuzu, but I’d be happy to take you tomorrow if you want. It sounds like you must have gone there back in your own Sendai.” 

Yuzu looked down at Habi’s hand over his own and stiffened for a moment and looked around, but then relaxed, remembering what Habi had told him about how things were here, and even seeing another couple of boys walking nearby holding hands. 

Yuzu blushed, bit his lip, and then replied. “Yes Habi, I’d love to go to the ice rink with you tomorrow."

 

* * * * * *

 

The next day Habi drove to the hotel Yuzu was staying in and waited for him in the lobby. 

He had offered to drive Yuzu to his hotel the night before, in case he got lost in the subway (so he'd said, but it was really just an excuse to spend more time with him). He had really wished he could have driven him back to his own home… but knew better than to rush things. He could tell the other boy liked him, but that he was still getting comfortable with being able to be affectionate with another men, and didn’t want to push him. 

They were telling funny stories in the car and joking around, and after one particularly silly joke Habi clapped Yuzu on the knee a few times and then squeezed it and left it there a moment, to see what he would do. Surprisingly Yuzu reached over and placed his hand over Habi’s and held it for the rest of the drive. When they got out of the car, he blushed and reached up to hug Habi, throwing his arms around his neck and mumbling his thanks into his shirt before quickly pulling away and stepping a few paces back. Yuzu giggled nervously and waved, thanking Habi again and reconfirming the time they’d meet in the hotel lobby the next morning, before heading to the front desk and checking in.

Habi’s insides quivered. The hug had surprised him, and he barely had time to return it, quickly putting his arms around Yuzu’s tiny waist (what was it about his waist that made him constantly want to hold it??). If he’d had the chance, he probably would have tried to kiss him, but Yuzu was obviously still too shy.

He’d been thinking of that hug the entire drive home and the entire night as he lay in his painfully empty bed. It had been a long time since he’d had feelings for anyone. And after just one day with Yuzu, he couldn’t get him out of his head. He wondered if Yuzu was lying awake in his bed also thinking about him too… He hoped so. 

He met Yuzu in the hotel lobby as promised and after breakfast they headed to the ice rink. 

“Habi, look! The ice rink!” He clapped his hands together in front of himself like an excited child. “It looks great, like it was completely rebuilt after the earthquake!” 

“What earthquake?” Habi asked. “No earthquakes have hit Sendai as far back as anyone can remember.” 

“What??” Yuzu exclaimed. “No earthquake, no damage? In my dimension we had a terrible earthquake, in 2011, the worst in Japanese history. I was skating in this rink when it happened. There was so much damage, it took years for the area to recover, and months for the ice rink to reopen, although it still needed repairs after that.”

Yuzu seemed upset at the memory, so Habi reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t imagine what that must have been like, it sounds so scary. Are you sure you want to go back?”

“Of course,” Yuzu replied “surviving the earthquake made me stronger, it taught me to overcome and endure.”

Yuzu seemed deep in thought for a moment after saying those words, but once they pulled up in the ice rink parking lot and got out, his smile returned. They walked in and Yuzu was looking around and smiling... until it was time to put on a pair of rental skates.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Habi. “You’re looking at these rental skates as if they’re asking you to tie dead fish on your feet and skate with them.” 

“Oh, sorry, I actually have a pair at home, back in my own dimension, but I didn’t think I’d want to use them, so I didn’t bring them. I guess it’s been a while since I’ve had to wear rental skates.” 

Yuzu put them on anyway, muttering critically as he laced them up. They each stepped out onto the ice a bit hesitantly. Yuzu because of the rental skates he wasn’t used to, and Habi because of the skating in general which he wasn’t used to.

“I haven’t really done this since I was a kid. I hope you appreciate it and don’t laugh too hard if I fall.” Habi said as he flailed his arms a bit to keep his balance. Yuzu only giggled his adorable giggle at him while skating backwards a bit to get a feel for the ice. 

The rink was mostly empty being that it was a weekday and in the late morning. Mostly just employees walking around, and no one was paying much attention to them. 

Yuzu glided across the ice testing his skates. Habi thought he looked like a natural, he seemed so comfortable on the ice. Music played over the loudspeakers and no matter what song played, Yuzu’s strokes and movements matched the timing of the music. After a few minutes he took pity on Habi who was mostly staying in one place and skated over, reaching for his hand as so they could skate around the rink together. 

Habi noticed that Yuzu’s demeanor changed once he was on the ice. He was more relaxed, less nervous, and more confident. It made him even more attractive, if that was even possible. As they held hands and skated and talked, a song that Yuzu recognized came on the radio.

“Oh!” Yuzu exclaimed “It’s Haru Yo Koi, I know this song….” He began to sway to the music and then without realizing it, began to skate a moving and beautiful program on the ice. 

Habi’s jaw dropped. Yuzu was AMAZING. The way he moved, the emotion he projected, it blew him away. He owned the ice. The song was about loss and rebirth, with a new Spring coming after a long Winter. Even if he didn’t know the song already, Habi would have been able to understand the meaning from Yuzu’s beautiful movements and expressions alone. 

The song ended, and as Yuzu struck the final pose, wrapping his arms delicately around himself, his eyes connected with Habi’s across the ice. 

Habi was blown away and filled with emotion, understanding that he’s witnessed something truly beautiful and rare – the soul of boy he was falling for.

“My God, Yuzu, that was amazing! You were stunning, I don’t even have the words…” 

Yuzu skated up to him, leaning in close and Habi saw tears in his eyes. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the beautiful skater, embracing and comforting him, and then pulling back slightly to cradle Yuzu’s face in his hands, stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

“Yuzu, is this your Spring? This trip? You never told me why you came or how long you’ll stay. I was afraid to ask at first, but I think you’re trying to escape the Winter of your life back where you come from. Am I right?”

Yuzu placed his hands on Habi’s chest and closed his eyes as the tears started to flow.

“Yes, I guess I am. I didn’t realize how much I needed to escape until I got here. I thought this would just be a vacation to try and visit a version of my hometown, but for the first time in my life I feel like I can be myself and feel the things I never let myself feel before.”

He opened his eyes and looked deeply into Habi’s.

"I thought my Spring would never come, but then I met you.” 

At these last words the fragile restraint Habi had broke in an instant, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. Slowly, so as not to startle him, he leaned in while still cradling Yuzu’s face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on his soft lips. 

To Habi’s delight, Yuzu kissed him back and then wrapped his arms around his neck as Habi wrapped his around Yuzu’s slender waist. After their kiss Habi was elated and couldn’t stop smiling, while Yuzu couldn’t seem to stop crying. He leaned back a bit to wipe his tears away and kept saying “I’m not crying, I’m not!” as they laughed together and kept kissing in the middle of the ice rink. 

 

* * * * * *

 

Over the next few days they spent their time hand in hand, simply basking in the joy of being together in their own private Spring. 

Yuzu told him that he was only able to be away from his responsibilities for a week before he had to go back, so they spent as much time together as possible. Sharing their first kiss, (which Yuzu said to Habi’s amazement, was his very first kiss ever) seemed to open a connection between their two hearts, and in that week, they felt like they shared a lifetime of happiness together.

On their last evening together, after dinner at the restaurant in Yuzu’s hotel, they walked into the lobby and found a quiet corner to sit in. 

Yuzu had never wanted to discuss his life from his own dimension in detail since this trip was about trying to escape who he was back there and Habi respected his wishes and didn’t pry. He was simply grateful for the time they'd had together. 

However, Yuzu had decided to open up and tell Habi what he hadn’t been able to before.

“Habi,” Yuzu said reaching for his hands, “You’ve been so accepting of me, and never asked about more than I wanted to share, but I’m leaving soon, and I want you to know why I’m here.”

"Shortly before I came here, I knew I needed to escape my life and the pain in my heart for a few days because I just couldn’t take it anymore - the stress of having to be someone I’m not. I knew it was impossible, but I wanted to walk the streets of my hometown, Sendai, again like before I became… well known. I knew it was expensive and a bit dangerous to travel to another dimension, but I didn’t care.” He paused for a moment, his forehead furrowing as he remembered the pain he felt.

“When I arrived I felt so lost, I hadn’t even planned how to get around or where I wanted to go. Thank goodness you found me, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t.” 

Yuzu smiled at Habi warmly, and then continued.

“The reason I seemed so surprised when you told me your name was because I knew a Habi once, at least that’s what I called him. His name was Javier, and I… I think I loved him. He was my best friend during one of the most challenging times of my life. He meant more to me than anything, but I could never tell him because I was terrified he’d reject me if he didn’t feel the same. Plus, even if he did love me back, we could never be together, since it’s impossible for me to come out as gay in the Japan I’m from. Society just wouldn’t accept it. A lot of people look up to me and wouldn’t understand. I don’t want to let them down."

"There’s so much pressure for me there.” He continued. "To be perfect, to make everyone happy, to always win, to never do anything shameful or that could be taken the wrong way… to not be my true self.” He looked up at Habi as he said the last part, his eyes full of tears. “I wish things there were more like here, where anyone can love who they want without judgement, especially if they’re in the public eye.” He sighed slightly, wiping his eyes and leaning his head onto Habi’s shoulder as the older boy held him. 

Habi’s heart ached for Yuzu. Not only was their time coming to an end soon, but the thought of Yuzu returning to a world that didn’t accept him as he was broke his heart. He didn’t deserve to have to live like that. 

“Do you have to go back? I know it’s crazy but... can’t you just stay?… With me?” Habi asked, looking into Yuzu’s eyes pleadingly.

“No, I’m sorry” Yuzu whispered, looking down. “There are too many people who depend on me, and there are still things I need to accomplish back where I’m from. Now more than ever.” 

Habi cupped Yuzu’s face in his hands and kissed him. “I understand, but you know I had to ask right?”

Yuzu looked up at him with a beautiful, sad, smile as tears streamed down his face. “I know, I would have been hurt if you didn’t.” Then he laughed at himself for crying so easily which led to another round of “I’m not crying, I’m not” as he wiped the tears off his face while Habi embraced him and laughed right along. 

 

* * * * * *

 

They held hands and walked out of the lobby towards the elevators where Habi usually gave Yuzu a good night kiss before driving himself home. Tonight Yuzu seemed to be gripping his hand a little tighter than usual. When they stopped, instead of Yuzu pushing the elevator button, he turned to Habi and looked down while nervously tucking his hair behind his ear and said, 

“Habi, um. I was thinking, if you want that is, maybe, you could… stay with me tonight?”

Habi was shocked, he thought it was understood that Yuzu didn’t want to move fast, especially with this being his first relationship. They had basically only hugged and kissed (well, maybe some of that kissing would have gone farther if they'd had the opportunity). Did he understand what he was asking? Habi didn’t think he’d be able to restrain himself if they were completely alone and sharing a bed together…

“Yuzu, of course I’d want to but… do you know what that means? I want you to be sure you know what you’re asking. I know I was your first kiss, but would you also want me to be your first…?”

“Lover?” Yuzu said looking deep into Havi’s eyes. “Yes Habi, I understand, and I want it to be you. Tomorrow I have to return to my own dimension, back to the Winter. Tonight I want to be with you.. to be in Spring, with only you.”

He raised up on his toes and placed a searing kiss on the older boy’s lips, pressing his body against him, leaving no uncertainty that he meant what he said. 

Habi couldn’t have resisted if his life depended on it. He smiled down at Yuzu and placed one hand on his waist (What was it about his slender waist that was so damn addictive??) and pressed the elevator button with the other. When the doors opened, they stepped inside, and kissed passionately again as the doors closed, taking them to their own personal Spring…

 

* * * * * *

 

The next day, Habi drove Yuzu back to the Interdimensional Travel Corp building so he could travel back to his own dimension, and back to his old life. 

They walked in and sat in the waiting area until it was time for him to leave, not wanting to waste a second of their last moments together.

“Here” Habi said, holding out a sheet of paper for Yuzu, “my address in case you can ever come back after accomplishing everything you need to back in your dimension. I’d offer to visit you but…”

They’d already talked about it several times. Inter-dimensional travel was just too expensive for the average person (such as Habi) to afford and Yuzu had too many commitments in the foreseeable future to be able to promise to return. Even if he could go to Yuzu’s world, they wouldn’t be able to be together anyway, because of the stigma that still existed in Japan against two men loving each other.

“Thanks” Yuzu said, sniffling as he took it. He’d been fighting back tears the entire drive there.

He looked down at the paper and then tilted his head putting one finger on his cheek. “I remember you saying your given name was Hisashi, but I didn’t know you used this kanji to write it” he said, pointing to the 永 on the page. “It means Eternal, right?”

“In a way, yes” Habi answered and then reached over to hold Yuzu’s hand, looking into his eyes for last time. “Remember how I told you that some things about our culture in this dimension evolved a little differently than yours? Well the meanings of most kanji is one of those things, and the actual meaning of the kanji for my name is - Always With You.” 

 

* * * * * *

 

~ 5 Years later ~

 

Habi stepped out of the office doors onto the street that was both familiar and strange at the same time. He looked around and walked a few steps in one direction, and then a few back the other way, trying to get his bearings. 

Over the years the price had come down for inter-dimensional travel, so he saved up for a while and bought himself a ticket. He’d been overdue for a vacation from work and figured it would be a nice and relaxing trip compared to the inter-planetary travel that was all the rage these days.

He wandered the town, visiting the attractions as if he wasn’t actually a local (although technically he wasn’t), got a Zunda milkshake, and walked past a familiar looking hotel, wistfully smiling as the memories came back to him, of the handsome stranger he met so long ago and had never forgotten.

His sightseeing took him by the Sendai Ice Rink, which looked identical to the one in his dimension, except for a plaque honoring the contributions of someone named “Hanyu-san” who had donated a lot of money to restoration of the region after an earthquake. 

He made his way back to the downtown area and was going to try and find a cafe that served matcha tea, when he heard someone speaking over a loudspeaker, and turned the corner to see what was going on. 

It seemed to be a press conference, someone was standing on a podium off in the distance giving a speech but Habi couldn’t see who it was. As he got closer, the speaker’s voice became clearer and hearing it caused his heart to stop in his chest… he knew that voice…

“… which is why I am announcing my retirement” The voice over the loudspeaker said, “Having won my 3rd consecutive Olympic gold medal, and being the first person to land a Quad Axel, or as it’s now called, the Hanyu Axel, I have accomplished my goals and am ready to live my life for myself, as myself." 

Habi ran up towards the crowds gathered before the podium as the speaker continued on.

“Now that our society has become more open and accepting of all people, and abolished laws against gay marriage, I want to echo the sentiment of others who have also come out on this very stage and say that we should all be able to love whoever we want, without stigma or judgement.”

Habi was frantically pushing his way through the crowd now, desperate to get close to the stage.

“When I found the person I cared for most, I wasn’t able to stay with him because of my position as a Japanese athlete in the public eye” Tears welled up in Yuzu’s eyes and he wiped them away. “Despite everything I went through, in my heart I knew he was always with me, which is what gave me the strength to carry on."

As Habi finally reached the front of the stage, his and Yuzu’s eyes met - and for a moment the entire city of Sendai was forgotten as they realized what this crazy, one-in-a-million moment meant - that Yuzu had never forgotten Habi, and that Habi had never forgotten Yuzu.

Tears started pouring down Yuzu’s face as he smiled at his Habi who was also crying happy tears and smiling back up at him.

“However,” Yuzu said, never taking his eyes off the man he loved, "The pain I went through was worth it, because no matter how bleak the Winter may seem, Spring will always come again.” 

 

~ The End ~


End file.
